This invention relates to electrical delay lines, and more particularly to a delay line in microminiature form suitable for hybrid circuit application.
There are available in the market place many electrical delay lines in the form of standard dual-in-line integrated circuit packages. However, there is not available a delay line in chip form suitable for hybrid circuit applications.